1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical glass and to an optical elements formed thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical glass suitable for mold-pressing and to an optical element formed of such an optical glass.
2. Description of Related Art
One method of fabricating an optical element such as a glass lens is so-called mold-pressing. In mold-pressing, a lens is directly molded by pressing glass heated to above the yielding temperature thereof (hereinafter also represented by “At”) between a pair of heated metal molds—an upper and a lower mold. This involves less fabrication steps than other conventional methods of molding lenses which involve the grinding and polishing of glass, and thus permits fabrication of lenses with less time and at lower costs. Mold-pressing has therefore come to be widely employed in recent years to fabricate optical elements such as glass lenses.
There are mainly two types of mold-pressing: one involving reheating and the other involving direct-pressing. In mold-pressing of the reheating type, a gob preform or a polished preform having largely the shape of the finished product is prepared, and this preform is then reheated to above the softening point and press-molded between a pair of heated metal molds—an upper and a lower mold—so as to be formed into the shape of the finished product. On the other hand, in mold-pressing of the direct-pressing type, molten glass from a glass melting furnace is poured directly into a heated metal mold and is press-molded so as to be formed into the shape of the finished product.
In mold-pressing of either type, when glass is molded, the pressing metal mold needs to be heated to near or above the glass transition temperature (hereinafter also represented by “Tg”). As a result, the higher the Tg of glass, the more prone the pressing metal mold is to surface oxidation and to alteration in the metal composition, and thus the shorter the useful life of the pressing metal mold, resulting in higher fabrication costs. Deterioration of the metal mold may be alleviated by performing molding in an atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen. The control of the atmosphere, however, requires a complicated design in molding equipment, and the use of the inert gas incurs a running cost, leading to higher fabrication costs. Thus, it is desirable that glass used in mold-pressing have as low a Tg as possible. On the other hand, during mold-pressing, and during the cooling of the molded product, if the glass has a high linear expansion coefficient in the temperature range of 100-300° C., thermal stress is so great that the molded product is prone to cracking and chipping. In particular, in mold-pressing of the direct-pressing type, which involves rapid cooling of the molded product, the molded product frequently develops cracks. Thus, to prevent cracking and chipping of the molded product, it is desirable that grass have a low linear expansion coefficient.
Against this background, various technologies for lowering the Tg of glass have been studied, of which examples are proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,419, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,813, and in JP-A-2001-130924.
Some of the optical glasses proposed in the patent documents mentioned above do have low Tg's but have, disappointingly, high linear expansion coefficients, causing cracking and chipping in the molded product during mold-pressing and during the cooling of the molded product.